


A WORK OF ART

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is confused by his Christmas gift, but Kiba helps out *humor*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A WORK OF ART

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2013

A WORK OF ART

\--------------------

Lee looked at the confusing thing, when they'd agreed to do Secret Santa he'd thought it was a great idea, but now he was faced with not knowing who gave him it and possibly offending the person by not knowing what it was... the colors were quite festive, swirling through the clear long cylindrical object... perhaps a artist decoration?   
  
He placed it on a shelf in plain view of everyone at the party, it seemed to make a lot of people happy they'd laugh and touch it, sometimes looking back at him. Lee smiled and waved. Nearly every person had made note of the unusual piece of art by the middle of the party and when a grinning Kiba walked up he returned his smile with cheer. Kiba's grin widened as Lee picked up the glass tube, "It's very lovely isn't it? I think I will display it every day."  
  
"Really... You know it has another more interesting purpose... if you like I can stay after the party and show you."   
  
Lee gave a delighted smile, "Yes! That would be most kind, thank you!"   
  
Kiba laughed softly "Not a problem."   
  
Lee thought about Kiba's offer... it did something else, what could it be?   
  
Sasuke looked at the object with a very odd look, then shook his head in disbelief as he walked away muttering, "Only Lee would turn it into a display..."  
  
By the end of the party Lee couldn't wait any longer, he was so excited, he was going to find out what else it could be used for! Lee waved good bye to the last guest then turned to Kiba. "Oh this is wonderful! I'm so excited! What is it used for?"   
  
Kiba smirked, "Why don't I show you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that would be fantastic!" Lee enthused.  
  
Kiba looked amused at his reaction, but simply said, "You're going to need to strip."  
  
Lee was puzzled, "Take my clothes off?" He felt a bit awkward, but he stripped down to his boxers, perhaps it was used for massage?   
  
"Lay on the bed." Kiba directed and he did, "It's best if you lay on your stomach..." Lee rolled over, he was certain it was something used to massage now. He was startled as Kiba drew his boxers off his face tinted bright red, "I think..." he started to protest.   
  
Kiba's voice crooned, soft and soothing. "It's better if you don't have any clothes on..."   
  
Kiba's warm hands stroked slowly over his back, Lee groaned in bliss, closing his eyes. "You are very good at this."   
  
Kiba chuckled, "Yes, I've heard that." Kiba's hands worked the muscles down to his ass, Lee's eyes flew open as the skilled man continued down to massage the cheeks of his ass.  To his embarrassment he immediately got an erection, it was a very distressing situation... He should end the massage before Kiba found out, but he wasn't sure now how he could get up without exposing what his friend's touch had done to him.  So he remained still and tried to will his arousal away, but as Kiba's hands slipped between his thighs stroking over the sensitive skin Lee's breath caught sharply, never before had anything excited him like this!  His member throbbed and he panted, "Kiba... "   
  
"Hmm?" Kiba asked softly as he leaned down, his lips began teasing Lee's throat with soft kisses that turned to light suckles and Lee whimpered wantonly. "Still want me to show you what your gift is for?" he purred softly in Lee's ear.   
  
Lee swallowed hard unable to form words he nodded, he hoped whatever the captivating man would show him would distract him from his totally inappropriate arousal.  Lee gasped as Kiba's mouth nibbled slowly down his body, he tried to stop his enthusiastic mews without success.  He arched and whined a soft unconscious plea as Kiba parted the cheeks of his ass and fluttered his tongue over the hole, then cried out his hips bucking into his bed as he came.  He was dismayed by his lack of control, but Kiba's mouth quickly wiped that and all other thought away as his tongue pushed slowly into his body.   
  
Lee lost all reservation, moaning and pressing into the temptation, the thickness stroking into him slowly grew larger along with his hunger and he mewed pushing into the wonderful sensation... then the thickness slipped out and he nearly sobbed in disappointment, until he felt a cool slick thing teasing his needy body. It warmed quickly, the slick surface felt so wonderful rubbing against his entrance and he pressed down, giving a soft gasp as it entered his body it felt so big... sliding smoothly in and then back until it was working steadily pumping into him and he was crying out in ecstasy. The object angled down as it thrust the next time and Lee howled in rapture as he came once more.  
  
The pleasure was so extreme his whole body tingled, the object slipped out as he lay panting and he felt Kiba leaning over him nibbling his neck. A warm hard thing slowly pressed in, it was wider than the smooth object had been. Lee yelped and flinched as a stab of pain flashed through him but as Kiba's mouth continued to tease his throat the pain quickly disappeared.  
  
Lee knew that it was Kiba's erection inside him, he wasn't sure how he felt about the unexpected turn of events, but his uncertainty vanished with the first slow stroke Kiba made into his body. It was incredible... so much better than the slick object from before, Lee moaned loudly and by the time it pushed in the third time he was pressing back whimpering in lust. Kiba drew him up to his hands and knees, his thrusts growing faster as Lee greedily bucked into them, whining in yearning.  
  
Kiba gave a surprised and delighted groan and fucked him harder thrusting into him deeply, "Please more!" Lee cried out panting hard as he rocked urgently into Kiba's cock.

  
Kiba moaned ecstatically never had anyone been so eager, so feverishly needy... Lee was amazing! He wrapped his hand around Lee's cock, thrilled at the turgid flesh filling his hand and he stroked the swollen length as he fucked Lee rapidly, his desire teased by Lee's seductive keens.   
  
Kiba had never been so turned on by anyone before, the tight body enclosing his cock felt so perfect... Kiba thrust down into Lees prostate and his lover wailed in ecstasy, his body trembling as Kiba groaned sank deep and came in the rippling passage. Lee lay exhausted, sated on the bed as Kiba withdrew. He lay on his side watching Lee, he'd been incredible!   
  
Lee slowly caught his breath, his eyes traveled over to the Pyrex phallus, "So that's what it's for...." he said quietly then his eyes lifted to meet Kiba's and although his cheeks tinted his gaze was without regret. "I think I like yours better..." Kiba laughed and rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling but only for a moment as an aroused man slipped up over him kissing him eagerly.  
  
Kiba groaned feeling the resilient man's engorged flesh against his stomach his own immediately responded. Kiba gladly cupped the sexy man to him rolling to place his exciting lover beneath him and slowly pressing in to the taut heat again Lee arched crying out in gratification. Kiba's cock flushed harder at the ecstatic howls the enthralling man beneath him made as he fucked him.  
  
Lee quickly figured out how to rock into the thrusts and Kiba moaned at the glorious embrace caressing his cock with every thrust. Lee withed in pleasure and Kiba drew his legs up further, until he wrapped them around his waist. The keens he made teased Kiba into rapid drums and as his cock bucked against Lee's prostate again he arched keening and trembling.

  
Kiba thrust hard and came within the sensual man beneath him, then stroked his face as their bodies calmed, "I have never met anyone like you."   
  
Lee gave a shy smile, "I have never felt such amazing sensations... I like it."   
  
Kiba laughed and kissed him softly, "I kinda got that impression..." Kiba didn't want to give Lee up, this was supposed to be a one time thing, he'd never imagined the passion Lee was capable of... he was astounding!   
  
Kiba kissed Lee, "Now that I demonstrated the toy I suppose I should go..." he hadn't realized how much he wanted to stay until Lee said, "I would love for you to spend the night here.... I think I may need further demonstration of the gift you gave me." Lee's hand slipped down to Kiba's cock and it was clear he wasn't talking about the phallus. "That I can do." Kiba grinned.  


\--------------------------------------------------------  
THE END


End file.
